


Glitter and frosting

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of a kid fic, little part about coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel is wearing a tiara, and there is glitter in his hair. He is pretty sure it's frosting drying on his cheek, and he is wearing something that looks suspiciously like lip gloss. And nail polish. Pink nail polish. And still, it isn't the most incredible thing Dean is seeing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter and frosting

**Author's Note:**

> day 13 : listening to/playing festive music or caroling

Dean can't believe what he is seeing.

Of course, he was aware of the fact his boyfriend is this suave motherfucker, who could charm just anyone with just a glance of his baby blue eyes, and his shy smile. He is adorable. 

The Holidays were upon them. Dean was spending so much time helping out at the Roadhouse he was starting to sing Christmas Carols under his breath when he wasn't thinking, and he could't get the sugary smell of Gabriel's cookies out of his hair, no matter how hard he tried. The coffeshop was packed these days, and he barely had time to see Cas, who was himself dealing with the whole town set on buying their last minute gifts at the bookshop.

This was going to be their first Christmas together. As a couple. He is very proud of the fact the word doesn't make his stomach roll anymore.   
It had been a difficult year. It was one thing to admit to himself he was crushing on Aaron when they were in high school. It was another one to admit to his whole family he was madly in love with the new guy in town. Everyone had been incredibly supportive. And Dean had just watched his brother proudly putting a flag sticker on his car, his mom start a support group for gay kids at church. Hell, even John had put a stupid sticker on the front door of the coffee shop, and had silently challenged anyone to say something about it. Almost a year later, Dean was still recovering from the shock.

Being with Castiel is easy. Probably the easiest relationship he had ever been in. They wake up together, have breakfast at the Roadhouse before starting their days. Sometimes Dean brings them lunch, and they eat in Cas' little office, legs tangled under the desk. Castiel usually closes the shop at five, and is home to write and do research for his book, and together, at the end of the day, they cook, make plans for the week-end and make love.   
Dean used to believe he knew what happiness was, but now he knows what real happiness is. It's fighting on the floor for the last cookie, it's fresh laundry on sunday mornings and Castiel's arms when waking up from a nightmare. It's his almost empty room in his parent's house, it's sometimes crashing Castiel's night out with his friends just to see him silly drunk and laughing. It's buying big socks, and matching robes, lube and tea, and coming back home to this.

The kitchen is a mess. Chaos would fit. There is glitter everywhere, even on the lamp hanging for the ceiling, and he can spot frosting everywhere on the counter. It smells heavenly, like Christmas cookies, and butter, and puff pastry, and cocoa. The oven is still warm, and Dean smiles when hearing the sounds coming from the living room. 

And what he sees just knocks the wind out of him.

Castiel is wearing a tiara, and there is glitter in his hair. He is pretty sure it's frosting drying on his cheek, and he is wearing something that looks suspiciously like lip gloss. And nail polish. Pink nail polish. And still, it isn't the most incredible thing Dean is seeing.

The place is full of kids. Castiel is holding Emma in his arms, and waltzing with her to the music that was playing softly in the background. She seems exhausted, one of her little pink wings bent awkwardly on her back, and she is starting to drool on Castiel's shirt. Kevin, Castiel's part-time employee, is supervising three older kids Dean can't recognize on the dining room table, and they are all taking the coloring session very seriously. On the couch, Jo and Victor's twins are asleep, a heavy blanket protecting them from the cold. Dean can see baby Mary in her seat, dead to the world. 

His eyes go back to Castiel, who is still dancing with the little girl, kissing her hair and boucing a little at her unhappy sound. Asshole. He is so gonna marry the fuck out of him. He can feel it, standing right here watching the mess, smelling the cookies and hearing that awfully sweet classical music. He is fucking ready to a lifetime of this. Bring it on.

Castiel sees him and smiles, a tired but happy smile. He takes a little time to put the little girl next to the twins, and wrap her into another heavy blanket before coming to Dean, and not miss an opportunity to kiss him under the mistletoe.

"You were bored and stole a bunch of kids ?" Dean whispers in the kiss, letting himself being dragged back to the kitchen.

"You mom called. Apparently the lady who was assuring the daycare had an emergency." Castiel starts to pick a sponge, and tries the best he can to clean the mess on the counter.

"And so she decided to call mister dark and handsome to the rescue ?" Dean laughs softly and starts to pile up all the dishes scattered around in the sink. "I didn't know you were this good with kids, man."

"I must remind you I grew up with seven brothers and sisters. This is nothing but a normal day to me." A wink. "Except maybe the lip gloss. But Marianne had been pretty sure I could be a princess too if I wanted to." Dean tries not to laugh too hard, regarding of the sleeping party outside the door.

"I can see you had a blast." Castiels nods happily and starts to pack the remaining cookies into little bags. Dean is looking at him. At the little tiara and the pink make up, and the happy smile. He can hear The Nutcracker playing softly in the other room, the room smells like sugar and Castiel, and he can still feel the scratches this man left on his shoulders and back this morning. He can feel everything, right at this second, and the words fall from his lips, simple and easy. "Marry me, Cas."


End file.
